1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjusting device, and more particularly to an infinitely variable angle adjusting device for a handlebar of a motorized vehicle, such as a motorized cycle or bicycle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional angle adjusting device for a handlebar of a motorized vehicle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a fixing seat B having a connecting portion B1 formed with a plurality of holes B2, and a handlebar stem A pivotally mounted on the fixing seat B and having an adjusting member A1 having a retractable pin A3 adjustably mounted in one of the holes B2 of the connecting portion B1 of the fixing seat B. The adjusting member A1 of the handlebar stem A has a driving plate A2 connected to a pull wire C which is connected to a pull lever D. Thus, the pull lever D is pulled to move the pull wire C which moves the driving plate A2 which moves the retractable pin A3 of the adjusting member A1 to be adjustably mounted in one of the holes B2 of the connecting portion B1 of the fixing seat B so as to adjust the included angle between the handlebar stem A and the fixing seat B, so that the inclined angle of a handlebar E mounted on the handlebar stem A can be adjusted.
However, the included angle between the handlebar stem A and the fixing seat B arbitrarily cannot be adjusted arbitrarily, thereby limiting the function of the conventional angle adjusting device.